gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man 2
Spider-Man 2 is the sequel to Insomniac Games Spider-Man (2018). It was developed by Treyarch, Beenox, and Insomniac Games, and published by Sony. It was released on June 2 2021 for PS5. Plot While Training Miles, Peter and Miles run across a bank robbery led by The Prowler, a mysterious figure whom is unknown to Peter and Miles. During the fight, Miles` suit gets damaged, prompting Peter to order him to retreat, and The Prowler manages to escape. A breakout is staged at Rykers and The Raft, staged by The Prowler, Wilson Fisk and Otto Octavius. Miles arrives before Peter, sporting a new Black and Red suit. Fisk and The Prowler then beat Miles to near-death before Peter rescues him and beats Fisk, however, Otto Octavius and The Prowler escape. Furious at this, Norman Osborn asks Spider-Man to re-capture them, but at that point, Doc Ock and The Prowler break into Norman`s penthouse. Peter and Miles try to stop them but fail, and a desperate Norman dons his Green Goblin Armor, but is quickly defeated. Amidst the chaos, the Venom Symbiote, which was created by Norman to cure his son Harry, bonds with Harry and escapes. The Prowler and Doc Ock then also escape. Peter and Miles track the Venom Symbiote and battle it. After winning, the Venom Symbiote bonds to Peter, giving him his Black suit, as well as enhanced powers. Harry then reveals to Peter that he wasn`t in Europe like he first claimed, but was instead undergoing treatment using the Symbiote. Harry then dies, and once Norman gets the news, he vows revenge on Spider-Man, creating the Anti-Venom Symbiote and donning his Armor yet again. Meanwhile, Miles encounters Spider-Girl, who he discovers is Gwen Stacy, who was also bitten by the same Spider that bit Peter and Miles. Miles introduces Gwen to Peter, and Peter starts training her. Meanwhile, Doc Ock breaks Electro and the Vulture out of prison, and after teaming up with The Prowler, attacks Spider-Man. Vulture and Electro are defeated, but Electro cripples Gwen from the waist down, and The Prowler is revealed to be Miles` Uncle Aaron, who escapes. A furious Spider-Man chases Doc Ock, but is intercepted by the Green Goblin, who is sporting the Anti-Venom Symbiote. Green Goblin easily defeats Peter, but Miles rescues Peter and beats him. Norman then reveals his identity to Peter as a distraction for his glider to be able to kill Peter, but Peter dodges it and it impales Norman instead, who is stripped of his armor and his Anti-Venom Symbiote, and quickly teams up with Electro and Kingpin while in prison. Meanwhile, Peter realises while experimenting on the Symbiote that it causes amplification of negative emotions, causing the user to become more bloodthirsty if the user isnt the Symbiote`s ideal host. Peter also discovers that the Symbiote is sensitive to Sonic Soundwaves, and uses them to get rid of the Symbiote. He gives it to Gwen in order to cure her disability. Meanwhile, Norman is given the Green Goblin Serum by Fisk, who used his drug expertise to cook it up. Norman immediately transforms into a Goblin-like being and breaks Electro out of jail, but betrays Kingpin and leaves him in. Gwenom, Miles and Peter face off against the two, but Gwenom is killed during the fight, and Miles is incapacitated and put in the hospital. Now newly rebonded with the Symbiote, a furious Peter murders Norman. Doc Ock then fights Peter, and fakes his loss, before switching minds with Peter. Peter then dies in Otto`s crippled body, however, after reliving Peter`s life, Otto decides to prove himself the Superior Spider-Man, and abandons the Venom Symbiote, placing it in Police Custody. He hunts down his accomplice The Prowler with the help of Yuri Watanabe AKA Wraith and Black Cat, discovering that The Prowler broke out a criminal called Cletus Kasady, and bonded him with a stolen Symbiote. This bonding creates Carnage, and Otto defeats him, but bonds with the Symbiote, becoming Spider-Carnage. Meanwhile, Peter`s consciousness is present inside Otto`s subconscious, and Peter starts planning a takeover of the body. Otto tracks down Prowler, who was holding an entire bank of people hostage, and who has teamed up with The Vulture. Otto discovers that the Vulture`s henchmen are children, and he becomes furious at this because Otto himself was abused as a child. Otto leads Vulture on a wild chase throughout the city and crashes him into the ground, killing him. He then returns to the bank, beats the Prowler and publicly executes him. After this, Peter and Otto clash inside Peter`s mind, and Peter wins, trapping Otto in a robotic body called The Living Brain and putting the Carnage Symbiote in Police Custody, however, Otto bonds with the Anti-Venom Symbiote, becoming Atrocity, and Peter is forced to fight him, eventually sacrificing himself. Miles is motivated by Peter`s sacrifice, and feels guilt because he could have helped him but he chose not to. Miles becomes the next Spider-Man. Gameplay The Gameplay resembles that of the original, but adds multiple characters, symbiote powers, team takedowns and several refinements. Category:Video Games Category:Games